


With a Swing

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 1920s, Bucharest, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Chocolate Box 2021, Cute Immortal Husbands, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, The Author Striving for Historical Accuracy and Hoping for the Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: He's been Joe for a couple of decades now, andJoehas never been kissed quite like this.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	With a Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> ETA 02/22/2021: I am also on Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)...

He's been Joe for a couple of decades now, and _Joe_ has never been kissed quite like this: sitting across from each other at a table in full view of a crowd of people discreetly sipping on absinthe by strategically-placed candelabras, Nicky leaning over said table, a brief brush of lips, a Jobin shop a floor below the restaurant. He purchased a rather nice hat from there just that morning.

For a long moment, he entirely forgets that they're in the Grand Hotel Continental in what the locals are far too enthusiastic to call Little Paris. Or perhaps Nicky forgot, and simply dragged him along into it. They have the tendency to do that when they're around each other.

However brief the kiss, Andreea is standing by his side the moment Nicky's back in his seat, which, considering Joe is reasonably certain she was just finishing up her set mere seconds ago, is truly impressive.

"Ah!" He turns to face her fully, though the exclamation point nearly dies on his lips when he takes a good look at her expression. "Your dress—"

"May I join you fine gentleman." It's rather more of a statement than a question, and it's in the sort of loud, imperious French spoken impeccably that causes two of the nearest servers to practically fall over themselves in finding her a chair. Once they're gone and Andreea is properly seated, a menu in front of her, she adds at a much more discreet volume, "Let's not forget where we are and why we are here, hmm?"

The fact that a good portion of the room is staring at them now reinforcesses the point rather neatly.

"My mistake, Boss," Nicky says. He's back to cutting up his steak and won't meet the eye of either in that way he has where prolonged lack of eye contact starts making you uncertain whether you're actually in the wrong after all. But he chews and swallows, and, when he reaches for his glass, he adds, "It's been an unkind day. We will be careful. More careful."

Andreea nods, satisfied, and Joe reaches for his own glass, though he does end up blushing furiously and stumbling not to spill wine down his shirt when she mutters, "Nicky's sauce is all over your face."

Well then.


End file.
